


A Clean Start

by Angelhart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, F/M, Humor, Manga, NSFW, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelhart/pseuds/Angelhart
Summary: Levi runs a clean 'ship'. But there is a certain member of the Survey Corps who doesn't share that priority. At all.





	A Clean Start

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M/MA (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) 進撃の巨人, ©2009 Hajime Isayama/Kodansha Bessatu Shōnen Magazine – Wit Studio – Production I.G. – Funanimation. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

* * *

 

"Fuck." Levi released the curse word the moment he had opened the door and tripped over a stack of books on the floor right behind it. As his eyes were trying to adjust to the darkness, he was able to keep him upright instead of tumbling to the floor, his feet repositioning to secure balance.

"What the fuck is this smell? Oi four eyes!" He raised his right arm, bringing it in front of his nose to tone down the stench penetrating his nostrils. If one didn't know any better one would suspect the inhabitant to be dead.

He hissed as he eyed the room of the brunette who occupied it. Clothes, books, letters, discarded notes. And was that food?

He picked it up, the item sticking to his fingers, slimy and moldy. He clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the need to vomit, letting it drop before the scent - probably an end state of decay - would fully penetrate his nose.

Stepping over the mess he walked over to the figure slouching over a desk. For a moment he stood there eyeing the scenery. Her goggles sideways forced due to her position, her mouth slightly open and the paper sheet underneath her chin, moist with her saliva. A slimy string attached to the right corner of her mouth.

Although the position seemed uncomfortable, the frame of her spectacles leaving an imprint on her face, she looked absolutely peaceful. Her mouth curled into a smile. The sight ridiculous.

The soft snoring sound combined with incoherent muttering was both cute and irritating.

"Oi, four eyes," he took hold of the brown ponytail and lifted her head, annoyed by the greasy feel of the strands. Even though his hold on her hair had to be painful the woman however didn't wake up. "Oi!"

He raised her head more and then released her. Gravity and her relaxed muscles causing her right cheek to hit the desk. She jolted up, rubbing her painful face as she tried to make sense of her surroundings.

"Your room smells like shit." He inhaled deeply through his nose, his eyes meanwhile looking around in the hope of finding something to wipe his hand on. "You smell like shit."

He pushed some books aside and shoved open the curtains behind her desk. He even had to put some serious muscle to the hinge to force the window to open. He immediately took a deep intake of fresh air, closing his eyes for a sec to enjoy the light breeze.

Now that the dim light of the moon was able to penetrate he eyed the pigsty once more. "Tch, I will have Eren clean this shit up."

Hange was rapidly picking up the books after his comment "This may not look like organized to you, but it is." At his stern 'are you shitting me' gaze she set her glasses straight. "This," She got up holding a note, almost tripping over the new pile of books she just made as she walked to him. "This is important stuff."

Bending his back, he avoided the note being shoved into his face, being forced to look at it from the close distance was already enough. It was filthy and he could barely even read her scribbling. She jabbed her finger against it in front of his eyes. "Humans turning into titans gives a whole new perspective on everything. Everything is different!" She swirled around dramatically.

"This, this here." She reached out for a book under what appeared to be the only neat stack. Pulling it free without supporting the others put gravity into work and the rest tumbled over the floor. Levi cringed at the sound and eyed the new added mess with aggravation.

This was it. This was his eternal punishment. No hell was awaiting for him in the afterlife. They were fucking with him already. Looking at the room he shivered. This was hell. Right here. Right now.

"This- thi- OOOH!"

This time she did trip. He stepped back, watching her plummet to the ground. She held the book up as if it was her key to survival. He didn't know if she expected him to take it from her, but the crust of bread sticking to the cover, made him pass all the same.

She sat up waving the book. "This is all worthless now."

The captain's eyes lit up. That was something he could work with. He snatched it from her hands and threw it over his shoulders. Without even looking he knew it had reached its goal for that delicious sound, as it hit the bottom of the trash can, filled his ears.

She got up, grasping her face in panic. "What are you doing!? That is years of research."

"You just said it was worthless."

"No, no." She dove forward, but he had taken hold of the messy ponytail before she could undo his work. His hold on her disabled her to move forward and she stopped and looked at him. "You can't just throw it away."

He watched her trying to pry his fingers free from her hair. He was actually glad with her assistance because he didn't want to admit it, but he got himself stuck in the disarray of hairs.

"Don't you have some political shit to got to tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, pulling on his fingers.

"So?"

Released, she slowly walked toward the bin and took the book out. A sound left his throat, a mixture of psychological pain and frustration as she placed the item back onto her desk. Cover with crust facing downwards. Her hand pressing onto the other side as she leaned on it.

Yes… this was hell.

"Erwin made you check upon me? Or was it you being worried about my wellbeing? Aw, were you?" She walked up to him again, a sticky hand tapped against his cheek. "You're so sweet."

Why did his encounters with her always start with the thought of murder?

"I just have to fix my hair a bit and I'm all ready to go. See, I got my jacket hanging right there."

His eyes widened. She had to be kidding. He looked into the direction to where she pointed. At least the long jacket was safe, hanging on a coat hanger that rested on the top shelf of one of her book cases. And it appeared to be clean.

He was too late in his reaction as her fingers reached out to him and managed to roam through his hair. "You have such soft hair. Damn. Must be so convenient."

"That's because I fucking wash it." He pushed her hand away from his scalp. "You stink. You need a fucking bath. I don't know shit about political bullshit, but I do know you will scare them away showing up smelling and looking like that."

"I'm fine. As always, you're just too overdramatic, Levi-kun."

He was visibly irritated with her saying his name like that. As she started to pick up some notes from the floor he pulled open the drawer that to his knowledge held her clean clothes. Socks, trousers, shirt, bra and his hand picked up something up with lace. Far too expensive and certainly not part of military standard undergarments.

She laughed softly taking it from him and moved it teasingly across his face. "A more feminine touch. You like?"

He looked at the discarded notes everywhere, she must have dropped them all as she had noticed him searching her drawers – that woman had the attention span of a gnat –then yanked the lacy material from her fingers and put it back, roaming around until he found some standard white underwear.

Then the drawer was being shot, almost smashing his fingers if it hadn't been for his fast reflexes. Hange had placed herself between him and the cabinet.

"You know, I'm still wondering what turns you on, little man. I am curious to what will make you blush."

"No woman smelling and looking like you do now. That crappy piece of cloth won't change that."

"Seriously Levi, if you talk to women like that your little captain will shrivel up."

There was a throbbing vain on his forehead that popped up at the surface of his skin. His eyes narrowed and, in his mind, he saw her tripping over the clutter head full into her 3DM gear that was standing against the wall, unoiled. It was a disturbing yet very satisfying image.

And when in reality she actually almost did that he moved forward quickly, taking hold of her arm and pulling her away from the danger of the impalement of her greasy thick skull.

"Oh, that was a close call." She smiled brightly.

"You better stay alive. I don't do political bullshit. You need to talk about titans at the board, so I can keep hacking them up." She pulled on her arm and he tightened his grip. "But first you need a fucking bath."

"But I-" He ignored her protests as he dragged her along.  
  


* * *

 

She gave up finally, the tension in her arm relaxing, as they were half way into the direction of the private showers for the higher ranks. In his other hand he was carrying her clean outfit.  
  
  


_"Can I count on you, Levi? She needs to be at the board meeting at 9 AM."_

_"She'll be there."_

_"Good."_

_Levi turned around and was just about to open the door when the voice of Erwin called out to him again: "Oh and Levi…" there was a heavy sigh from the man and Levi already cringed for he knew what the other request would be. "… I mean clean. We can't have-"_

_"Tch. I know," he interrupted not giving a shit if irritation oozed out of his voice._

_Another sigh "Thank you."_

  
  
  
  
He pushed her forward and closed the door behind them.

"Oh, a nice hot bath."

He watched her disappear in to the direction of the tub standing there. Placing her clean outfit on the stool underneath his, that he had already put there earlier, he rushed over before she could turn on the water.

She had already started undressing and he eyed the path of discarded clothes on the floor with disapproval. He almost even stepped on her goggles, lying in the heap that was her shirt and pants. He moved swiftly, taking hold of her arm again he pulled her back.

"No bath?" she pouted.

"Does it look like I want to soak in your filthy water?"

She shrugged indifferently and changed her route to the shower. He sighed then eyed the floor. A bra, a white shirt, goggles, white trousers, a sock, another sock, a boot and another boot. He picked them all up on his way back to the stool. Placing the boots near it he put the socks in them. The other clothes and the goggles he hung on one of the two hooks on the wall and as he did he realized he missed something.

When he turned into her direction the missing item hit him in the face. He took hold of the white fabric between the tip of his thumb and index finger and removed it from his person.

The big stretched smile on her face was the exact opposite of his facial expression and if looks could kill…

"Don't wait too long or the water will get cold," she sang.

Getting undressed himself, he smirked as he heard her shriek as she turned on the stream and was hit with some cold water first.

She had removed the band from her hair and as he entered the stall she looked like a drowned dog. Knotted, wet strands hanging in front of her face. She pushed some away from her eyes and looked at his hand. "Oh, you brought soap!" But as she reached for it he moved it out of her way.

She grinned. "So you're gonna wash me, captain?"

He turned her around and pushed her forward and she placed her hands against the wall in front of her to avoid being crushed against it. When she pushed against his pelvis he took hold of her rear with one hand, avoiding the intimate contact she had obviously wanted to tease him with.

He leaned in closer. "I was given the order to deliver you on time at the board meeting. And clean."

She laughed. "I seriously doubt Erwin ordered you to take measures into your own hands.

"He knows I get things done as long as I get to deal with them as I see fit. He gives me quite some leisure."

"Yeah, I really need to talk to him about that."

She gasped as there was a sharp tug on her hair, forcing her head to tilt backwards. Placing the soap on the little tray hanging against the tiles he grabbed a bottle that he had placed there on the floor earlier. Pouring the substance it contained onto his hands he reached up and started kneading the strands in his fingers, coating them with the fresh scented essence.

When he moved up he added pressure on her head, forcing her to even bend a little.

"Can't reach, shorty?" She snickered.

"Oh shut up." Taking hold of a strand he yanked her head down then rubbed the shampoo into her scalp.

She tilted her head back more, enjoying the rough massaging by his fingers letting out a moan of disappointment when he guided her head towards the stream to rinse. Only to repeat the act once more. Washing her hair and scalp a second time.

"Again?" She asked trying to turn her head to look at him, only failing to succeed because of his strong hold.

"Fuck yes."

She chuckled. "Have you considered that I might be avoiding baths to force these interactions with you?"

The rubbing stopped for a moment. His fingers pressing into her skull almost painfully. "Don't play me for a fool. You're not _that_ smart enough to do so. You're just a slob."

"Hmm." Hange leaned back into his touch. The pressure of his fingers now lighter than before. "I envy the woman who you will fall in love with and gets to enjoy your pampering every day."

Levi pushed her head underneath the flow of water again. "I pity the fool who falls into your death trap."

"That is so rude. I'm really giving you a compliment this time."

She turned around snatching the bottle from his hands to avoid a third wash and before he could even give her any resistance, she had started washing his hair in gentle circular motions. When the washing stopped and it appeared she was more or less toying with it, trying to get it to stand erect or model it to something similar to Erwin's style he pried her fingers from him. Pushing her aside so he could have the full stream he rinsed it all from his hair. Closing his eyes, he thoroughly relished the feel of the warm water. That was until two arms wrapped around him from behind.

"You're hogging up all the water, Levi-kun." Hange pressed herself into his back.

Her hands were on his chest and he noticed she had taken the bar of soap of the tray for she moved it across his torso. Slowly, in a deep exhale of breath, he released the tension within and relaxed into her touch. She placed a kiss against his shoulder in approval.

"That's more like it," she said softly. "You're always so wound up tight no wonder you're so restless." She blew hot air into his ear and he shivered. "What you need… is… a woman's touch."

He let out a hard moan as her hand enveloped him. A firm grip that made him swallow.

"H-hange…"

"Yes, captain…?" she sang sweetly.

"F-fuck." He groaned as she pumped him slowly. She moved around him and winked at him mischievously guiding the bar over his abdomen with her other hand and moved it down to where her other hand was working him. Hissing sharply, he closed his eyes as she retracted the foreskin a bit further of his semi-erection. One hand he placed against the wall and the other on her head as she went down onto her knees and he felt her tongue brush over tip. He felt the soap against his inner thighs, her free hand still washing him, her mouth licking the shaft of his cock. He took a fist full of her hair and although he knew he had to be hurting her he couldn't help it as she took him full into her mouth, pass her gag reflex and into her throat.

"Argh… Ha..." He leaned forward, the intensity of the feeling nearly bringing him down to his knees as she repeated the act again. Then she sucked him slowly and he breathed heavily watching her pleasuring him. The sight incredibly erotic as was the sight of her touching herself, her right hand softly rubbing between her legs.

His thumb soon pressed into her scalp, she knew the warning from previous trysts with him, but when she didn't back down, lost in her achievement of having him by the balls, literally, he voiced out a warning.

"Hange…"

The urgent tone combined with the animalistic growl, made her look up, but the sparkle in her eyes made him brace himself against the wall again and this time as she deepthroated him, he spilled into her mouth.

She pulled his fingers free from her hair as she got up. When she leaned forward to give him a kiss, her face was stopped by his hand.

"Rinse, four eyes," he panted.

She laughed softly then stepped forward as he moved backwards and tilted her head, letting the warm stream of water flow over her face and in her open mouth.

"For a man who's so damn clean, you sure have an issue with your own sperm," her voice gurgled. She moved back a bit, allowing him to get back under the stream again and smiled. "You don't even taste that bad, you know." She licked her lips seductively. "More like salty tea."

He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "I don't know what that tastes like."

Her hand moved between his legs and as she brought it up he noticed a white substance coating her index finger. "Try it yourself."

He was fast in grabbing her wrist preventing that finger in touching his lips.

"You're disgusting, you know that, right, you shitty glasses." He forced her hand underneath the water, making sure all of it washed down the drain.

She chuckled then used the bar of soap to wash herself. Not a quick scrub she would do if she had been alone, but a slow sensual movement, letting it follow the curves of her body, obviously meant to tease him visually. First down her neck, over her shoulders, left to right, then over her breast bone and down, drawing circles with it over her stomach. He was watching, his eyes following her hand intensely.

She glided the bar over her thighs, inching close to the junction, but avoiding it with every passing. And even though his breathing was regular and slow, she could tell by the slight alteration of expression in his eyes and around his mouth that he was getting frustrated. The only thing that was not under his control was betraying the full effect it had on him. And she glanced down as she moved the soap across her chest, tauntingly making sure to avoid brushing over nipples.

"Just refreshing the blades and you're good to go again, eh?" She pushed the bar down, seemingly amused at the way his eyes widened as she went straight for the goal, this time. She arched her back at the feel of her own touch combined with slick bar of soap. "Hm." Her eyes fell close as she got really into the feel.

Then, before she could apprehend what was going on, he had suddenly spun her around and his right hand was covering hers pushing the soap harder against her.

"We'll run out of warm water before you get yourself clean."

Her hips followed the movement of her hand, forced by his. Her body jolting forward and against the tile wall when he took the bar from her fingers and pushed it between the cheeks of her ass.

"Oh my, didn't know you fancied that orifice, captain."

He 'tch-ed' at her comment and pinched her rear to hold her and prevent her from rotating against his hand. Kneeling down he moved the bar over her legs and gently scrubbed her feet.

She giggled after he had made her lift her legs and she felt his fingers between her toes. When it came to cleaning he was a thorough man. When he got up he kissed the dent of her lower back just above her rear and his mouth and tongue traced a path upwards over her spine. Even though he had placed the bar back in the tray, his hands were still soapy as they caressed her back.

"Oh god," she sighed, placing her hands against the tiles. And when his fingers moved to her front and one hand brushed over her clit she moaned loudly.

"Apparently to some," he chuckled, his chin resting on her shoulder, his left hand sliding in between her legs, forcing them to spread.

"You arrogant little fucker."

The first hard thrust caught her by surprise and it made her cry out. He pushed forward straight to the hilt. Her body shivered at the unexpected onslaught and there was an uneven laugh from her. "You…," she looked over her shoulder.

"You were saying?" He slid almost out and he knew she was expecting the same rough intrusion for she was bracing herself against the wall. Only this time he slid in slowly.

She released a grunt in frustration as he repeated this slow torturous pattern of movement that caused hardly any friction and was more meant to made sure she felt all of him. Every last inch.

"L-Levi, please." Her right hand bolded into a fist and she pressed her forehead against the cold grey surface. She even tried to push back into him, yet his hand on her rear stopped her. "You cruel, sadistic bastard."

He slid out till the tip and stopped. "Insulting me won't get you what you want."

"I know flattering won't get me that either."

"Fair enough." And he thrust in. Hard.

This time the pistoning of his hips didn't stop and the restriction by his hand had been removed as well, allowing her to push into him to have some control on the angle and variation of depth. His left hand now resting on her thigh. His right on her chest, rolling and pinching her nipples or palming a full breast.

He tried to smother his own grunts by clenching his teeth. He hated the echo in here and besides, she was making enough noise for the both of them. Yet still nobody suspecting them fucking. Probably because the chemistry between them was like fire and water. And sometimes they crashed like this.

Not even their commander seemed aware of the tryst that happened once and a while. And that man always had a keen eye on spotting would be couples in the corps. It always made Erwin melancholy because more than often love would only end up ripped apart by a titan's mouth.

The one Levi suspected of knowing was Mike. But besides the suspicious sniffing the man did not give any suggestion that he did.

Using the leverage on her hip he pushed her against him, trying to enforce harder jabs while he sped up. "Are you fucking cumming yet?"

"Don't rush me." Hange took hold of his right hand, pulling his fingers free from a nipple and pushed it down in between her legs. Her fingers forcing his to a stroke. "Your breast fetish won't get me off."

"I don't have a breast-" he had jolted his hips forward in a hard thrust, pushing her against his hand which resulted in a loud moan that interrupted his sentence.

"There. There!" she called out. "Yes. Oh, yes…"

He hissed at the sudden tightness surrounding him, but never let up on his thrusting nor the persistent stroking she had forced him to start. Her hand now back on the wall on front of her, her nails clawing at the tiles and her head thrown back in euphoria. It was when her inner muscles throbbed around him he slowed his movements and for a moment he even stopped, allowing his body to slack against her, pushing her front full against the wall. Her voice was meanwhile making incoherent noises, combined with almost insane soft laughter and he couldn't help but mutter the words 'fucking weirdo' knowing she could literally cum when she went all nuts about a new titan thing, making the same sounds during those moments.

Feeling her body relax he pulled out and turned her around. The distant sparkly gaze in her eyes told him she was still out. Nevertheless, he lifted her up and positioned her legs around his waist, pressing her back against the wall. The act surprising her and she let out a little shriek.

"Nice to see you're finished, but I'm not done yet." Taking hold of his erection he angled his hips and pushed in. Her hands moved to his shoulders and her legs tightened around his body. He rested his face against her chest, enjoying the cushion feel of her breasts as he resumed his thrusts. Both his hands supporting her rear and angling her body to his liking.

Her fingers roamed through his hair, before her arms wrapped around his back. "It's just insane how strong you are."

He looked up at the comment, narrowing his eyes. He knew she would be in an almost drunk state after orgasm, saying stupid things. "If you say 'for a midget' I will drop you."

She bit her lip at the threat, but the corners of her lips curled up in a teasing smile.

"Try me, four eyes."

She didn't. She had called his bluff once during one of their sexual escapades and he had left her sexually frustrated and unsatisfied. Leaving her to finish the job with her own hands. Not even bothered by the fact that he was compelled to do the same.

He bit one of her breasts in protest when he felt her nails digging into his back. But she didn't let up, rather got off on the stinging pain, even using one hand to press his head closer to her chest, almost suffocating him in the process.

Luckily, he was already close and was able to finish before she managed to end his life either by asphyxiation or her strong thighs around his waist squeezing the air out of his body. Pulling away from her quickly he looked down as he spilled over her stomach and thighs. When he let go of her she sagged against the wall with a big smile on her face.

He was washing himself when he heard her got up and sigh. "Now I want a hot bath."

As she walked passed him she gave his rear a squeeze and winked at his scowling face. When he switched off the water he heard her turn on the faucets at the tub. Taking one of the towels of the wooden divider he dried himself off while she made herself comfortable in the warm water.

"Awww," she pouted as she watched him get dressed, "you're not getting in too?"

He walked towards her, buttoning his blouse. Squatting beside the tub he gave her a loving stroke through her hair. Then he pulled on the cravat that still hung loose around his neck. She followed the movement of his hand as he used it to tie her left wrist to one of the pipes attached to the faucet.

"Hm... kinky... I didn't know you had these kind of quirks. So, what are you going to do now?"

He stood up. "Now..." he leaned forward, smirked and took hold of her chin. "Now I will fucking clean your room."

Her eyes widened in shock and she pulled on the cravat desperately. "NO! No you can't!"

But he turned away pointing towards the stool. "Clean clothes. I am sure you will break free before everyone else wakes up. And if not, I will check on you later, for you've got a board meeting to attend to."

She pulled onto the knot, tried hard to get her fingers underneath it, releasing a frustrated growl when it wouldn't give in. "You fucking bastard." Then as she realized he was actually going to leave her behind she started pleading. "Please Levi, don't clean my room. Please."

He didn't look back, standing by the stool as he put on his booths and then opened the door.

"Levi... Levi...? Levi!"

He pulled the door shut behind him.  
  
  


* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: One for the LeviHan fans ^^
> 
> Because the interaction between this pairing is so different from Rivetra, both one shots I wrote are nothing alike. That is because the dynamic between these two is so much different.
> 
> The inspiration for this fic was the comment by Hajime Isayama in one of the character interviews with Hange. The subject was the forceful bathing by Levi and a few other team members whenever she would be knocked out after a battle incident. Her lack of bathing and probably her body odor and messy look due to that a high annoyance factor for our squad clean freak. It didn't really say 'bath' as in literally, but they splash her with water to wake her up. And I guess Levi takes advantage of this, by using the water to clean her up as best as possible while they're at it XD
> 
> In this fic I made practical use of the bathing comment ;)
> 
> Perhaps that one day, one thing let to another and they became intimate (maybe she got drunk and started dry humping him and he got aroused and was into it, but her unclean appearance was a turn off so he started really bathing her and one thing let to another? – I feel another fic idea coming to mind XD) And later on, this became a sort of regular thing.  
> I could also picture Erwin's aggravation about her appearance in official meetings. And knowing Levi's OCD, the captain would be the perfect person to watch over his other commander.


End file.
